The present disclosure relates to a fixing device configured to fix a toner image onto a recording medium and an image forming apparatus including the fixing device.
Conventionally, an electrographic image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine or a printer, includes a fixing device configured to fix a toner image onto a recording medium, such as a sheet.
For example, there is a fixing device including a fixing member, a pressuring member configured to come into pressure contact with the fixing member so as to form a fixing nip, and a heater arranged inside the fixing member. According to such a fixing device, a heat absorbing coating may be applied to an inner face of the fixing member.
There is a case where an organic material including methyl silicone is used as the heat absorbing coating. In the case where the organic material including the methyl silicone is used, a volatile component, which is contained in silicone resin and is called “low molecular siloxane”, may be generated, even though a generation amount of benzene is restrained. There is a case that the low molecular siloxane is designated as VOC (Volatile Organic Compounds) in standards to urge environmental conservation and is considered to be a cause of generation of UFP (Ultra Fine Particle). Accordingly, it is preferable that a generation amount of the low molecular siloxane should be small. However, it is difficult for above-mentioned conventional art to sufficiently restrain generation of the low molecular siloxane.